The Enemy They Knew Not Of
by madwriter223
Summary: Jashin was hungry.' his is my view on how their chapter in the manga really ended, cause Kakuzu dead and Hidan burried alive is not my type of ending for those two. BEWARE of blood. That is all.


**The Enemy They Knew Not Of**

Their enemy lay still as death, no longer immortal, so much more easier to examine him. They cut each limb open, checked each tendril carefully, yet their source remained unfound.

How the mighty Kakuzu has fallen.

The citizens of Konoha breathed in relief, for their enemy was there, slain for their safety.

The other remained at the battle ground, buried in pieces deep beneath the ground. Unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to die. Unable to even cry out for help.

Able to only do one thing he knew not of.

*~*

_Eyes the colour of young roses closed briefly, the strain on the body too great to handle, the scythe too heavy to wield any longer._

_The enemy cheered, for their opponent fell to the ground._

_But the white skin started glowing, so much shadows formed and enveloped the whole figure of the immortal. A burst of energy so great it threw them off their feet, and they were unable to do anything more than stare in terrified awe as the God straightened, staring at their cowering frames with eyes the colour of priceless rubies._

_They gasped and cried, for even flowers withered in the face of such beauty._

*~*

Far from the cold room where the body lay, the earth shuddered as energy gathered and released beneath it, bursting forward, towards the vast skies.

A black figure stepped out, its energy burning everything in its path with black flames, gushes of blood, and all that could be seen in that mighty form were bloodthirsty eyes.

Jashin was hungry.

*~*

_Many years ago, much sooner then the parents of all alive on Earth were born, there was a small village. Unassuming, nonthreatening, peaceful, the people living there worshiped a cruel and merciful God._

_Their Lord Jashin._

_They all loved this God, so beautiful and terrifying, thus they wanted to bring their Lord from his seat upon the throne of Heavens and amongst them. For they loved their kind and murderous God above all else._

_So they chose a child, the most beautiful, unique child out of all the village. And Jashin, their wise and vengeful God, left his empty Heavens and stepped into the boy-sacrifice, turning white skin the blackest of nights, long hair the darkest of flames, and eyes the deepest red of blood._

_The villagers raised their praises, cheering mightily, for their precious God of Gods was amongst them at long last._

_And Jashin, in his bloodlusty wisdom, reached out with his arms and slaughtered them all._

*~*

The chest was open, the tendrils that few moments ago were being inspected by uncaring hands hang from the gaping wound that would not bleed, that would not heal.

All the better.

A hand, black as death and burning as the fires of Hell, gripped the struggling shinobi, ripping away cloth, skin, muscles, bones, and revealing the madly beating heart.

Ah, the smell of fear and pain.

Before the mortal could scream, the tendrils resurrected, snapping towards that precious organ and ripping it away, devouring the life greedily.

Jashin, the God of Blood and Suffering, dropped the empty shell and turned around, heading towards the fear still in the building.

His servant must feast on more life.

*~*

_Many years later since that awful, glorious night, Jashin came upon a man. He would not cower before the power of the God, nor would he step down to allow him passage._

_Oh, no. This one fought the God, getting up onto steady feet after no matter how brutal an attack, attempting to return each wound with tendrils black as pain and unstoppable as suffering._

_Jashin grinned, bloody teeth showing in his smile, and discarded the final strike from his hands._

_This one would be his servant, he decided._

*~*

Kakuzu's quiet footsteps rang around them, all the creatures of the woods, both big and small, weak and strong, scurrying away as they sensed the remaining smell of Jashin's power from the slumbering man on his back, that tiny bit of His darkness enough to bring terror into their cowardly existence.

Kakuzu just marched on, uncaring about the true evil he was carrying. He adjusted his hold, dark fingers sliding over smooth white skin, and continued on.

He turned his head back, pressing his cheek to the mop of white hair and listening to the soft breaths for a few moments, then focused back on his destination.

He needed to find the damn scythe before the other woke up, or his 'Lord and Master' would not stop bitching and moaning about it. And the thing had been too expensive to leave behind.

*~*

_Eyes the colour of softest sunrise opened, blinking in confusion at the figure leaning over him._

"_Who the fuck are you, eh?"_

_Dark brows furrowed, the hidden lips twitching into a smirk. "Guess I'm your new partner." Cause he sure as Hell wasn't anyone's servant._


End file.
